merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Cops and Spaceships 04
'WARNING: THERE WILL BE A BRIEF USAGE OF MILD SWEAR WORDS. IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THIS, THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY RECOMMENDS SKIPPING THIS CHAPTER.' Author's Note #1 : Britni Kendall, Adam Padayo, and Mikaela Franks are from S.H.I.E.L.D. High Role-Play Wiki. They belong to MermaidatHeart, who roleplays all of them. Author's note #2 : This story is a continuation of Cops and Robbers. This will only make sense if you read the linked story above. Author's note #3 : This is a continuation of Cops and Spaceships 03. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #4 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- I hate introductions. Because first of all, where do I even start?! "Hi, my name is so-and-so"? That's not how it works. I don't know much, but I know you definitely don't start with an introduction if you want to truly know someone. People call me a monster, just because of what I am capable of, but in truth, they are the monstrous ones for misjudging me. There is a fire where my heart is, and it's just burning to get what I deserve: some respect. But I have no idea how to get any. ---- I should've known something was going on the second that strange man walked in our ordinary lives. My friends and I used to be juvenile delinquents. We'd gotten in trouble for our actions, but we weren't old enough to go to jail yet. So they'd sent us to what they considered a second chance, but to us, was a living hell. When I got shipped off from my family, it was because I was the brains to a robbery. No, I didn't steal money, I have better things to do than that. A gang carried the stealing out for me. They promised me, if I made the plan, they would accept me into their group. Well, the plan went successfully, but the police caught us. The gang blamed it all on me, said I was the one making them do it. And what's worse, the cops believed them. So I was taken from my loving adoptive family, and put on trial. The judge found me guilty. My punishment was to be sent away to the Houston Juvenile Center, where he said I could learn some manners. Now, nearly three years later, nothing had changed. That was, until he decided to play savior to a juvenile who didn't need saving. I had been in a daze when he'd arrived. He was a strange-looking man, but somehow, I could've sworn I'd seen him somewhere before. "Hey, kid." He placed his hand on the bars of my cell, a playful grin on his face. "I'm getting you out of here." "Excuse me?" I hadn't been convinced at the time. He still was convinced there was hope for me. "You heard me, kid. You're getting out of here, today." "Good luck with that." I responded, still doubtful. "The folks here will stop you." "Not if I can change their minds." He winked, and then, he was gone. I waited for him to return, and after twenty minutes, he returned, with keys. "Do you believe me now?" He asked, unlocking my cell. I'd been so shocked at the time. All the endless promises, and now finally, this man, this strange, strange man, was freeing me from my suffering. So I went with the man, and with him, were two of my closest friends, AJ and Seth. And the rest, as they say, is history. ---- Back to where we left off. The ship was an odd looking one, it had that kind of vibe to it. It was clearly made of vibranium, but how they managed to get their hands on that is beyond me. As our ship merged with this one, we could feel it lock into place. "We've arrived, kiddos." The man, whose name was Rhomann, got out of the pilot seat. "Arrived?" The kid in the front seat sat up. "Where?" Rhomann looked pleased with himself. "Your home, for the next 29 hours at least." "And then what?" I unbuckled my seat belt, helping the girl in the wheelchair get up. "Then, I'll have made history." He set the car into "lock". As we all got out of the car, we could hear footsteps, and voices. Rhomann reached for a weapon he apparently had attached to his belt. "Hey, who's there?! Come out with your hands up, I'm warning you!" He yelled, all humor suddenly gone. Four figures emerged from the shadows, all with their hands up. They were four girls, around my age. One with slick black hair, one with blonde, one with dark brown, and one with ombre. The kid from the front seat groaned. "Rhomann, it's fine. I know who they are." "Experiment Number 378, 241, 519, and 402. Otherwise known by their Terran names, Lori, Jade, Erin, and Beth." Rhomann put his weapons away, pointing each of the girls out by name. "Sorry we started off on the wrong foot, I am Corpsman Rhomann Dey, and this is-" "Adam." The girl with slick black hair glared darkly. Adam glared back. "Lori." Seth cleared his throat, barging into the conversation. "So you know her? Dude, introduce me." Lori turned in Seth's direction. "And who's this? Your new protection squad?" "Well, actually, no." Seth looked taken aback. "My-my name's Seth, and this is-" "Enough." Rhomann said, a little louder than intended. "There will be no fights in between your fellow experiments. I don't care if you know each other from past experience, or if this is your first time meeting each other, you're all going to call a truce. Now." There was a long pause. Nobody seemed up for a truce. Finally, I cleared my throat. I don't remember why, but I guess I figured truce was the best option, since nobody had any clue what was going on. "Okay. I somely swear not to hurt any of you while onboard this ship." Everyone nodded slowly, and mumbled the same thing. "Good." Rhomann nodded. "Now, I want you all to come with me. There's something you all must go through." "What's that?" AJ asked. There was a glint of evilness in Rhomann's eyes as he spoke. "In order for you all to survive on Xandar...you must be exposed to Xandarian matter." Category:Stories Category:TGJG Parts Category:CAS Parts